The Other Sister
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Jade finds out that she was adopted when she was born so she sets out with Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie on a journey to Tree Hill where she finds her sister, Brooke Davis. Beck/Jade, Peyton/Lucas, Brooke/Julian, Nathan/Haley, Cat/Robbie, Tori/Andre. Rated T because it follows every thing in the Tree Hill series. Takes place in season one of One Tree hill and Victorious.


**A/N: BTW, this takes place in season one of both One Tree Hill and Victorious so the characters in One Tree Hill and Victorious are the same ages. **

**Chapter 1: Remember Me? I Bet You Don't**

How do you go through your life knowing that the family you grew up with wasn't your real family? Jade stared at a birth certificate sitting on the green marble counter. She couldn't believe it.

Just a few minutes ago, she thought that the people she knew were her actual parents, but they weren't. Thousands of questions rushed through her head such as, "Why did my biological parents get rid of me?"

She heard the front doorbell ring and got up to answer it, but heard her dad's booming voice talking to the guests. She just rolled her eyes and looked at the birth certificate. She was going to find out who her real parents were and she was going to do that tonight. She ran up to her room and opened her closet.

Pulling out black jeans and tall, long, black boots, she put on a hoodie as she put on the entire outfit. She was sneaking out of the house and into the file room at the hospital. The problem was that she had to get out of the house. Maybe I should wait till midnight, Jade thought as she thought of a plan. She looked at the window and ran to it. She walked back to her door, flicked the light switch and the room went dark. She silently walked to her window and opened it.

She finally made it down on the ground and got on her bike. She wasn't going to get in her car because she looked and saw that her adoptive dad was talking with a business man outside. She biked down the street until she reached the hospital where she was supposedly born, but she figured they had her records.

She put her hood down and walked casually down the hall. She saw Mrs. Vega at the reception desk so she did everything she could to not get sighted by her. She ran down the hall and finally reached a final room. She found a piece of paper on a desk and table and taped it on the window and locked the door with a chair.

This is gonna be a long time, Jade thought as she tried to find the letter _J_. She found the words "Jadelyn August West/Jadelyn August Davis" written on the tab of a manila folder.

Aha, Jade thought as she opened the folder after putting it on a table. She saw 2 pictures; one of a man and one of a woman holding two babies. She then saw another paper that showed a different birth certificate. "Victoria Davis" was signed over the bar line of mom, and "Richard 'Ted' Davis" was signed over dad.

Jade knew that time was running out so she put the folder in her jacket, took the paper of the window and put the chair back before walking out.

She got out of the hospital the same way she walked in. Once on her bike, she phoned Beck, telling him she was coming over. She bicycled to Beck's house and walked in.

"Hey." He greeted her with a kiss on the lips. She kissed back and pulled away. "You look upset."

"That's because I am upset." Jade responded, taking a seat beside him. "Earlier, my 'parents' said that I wasn't their real daughter. They said that I was adopted when I was little so I went to hospital, snuck into the file room and got this."

She handed the file to Beck and he looked through it. He looked at her and then saw the picture of the couple holding two newborn babies. Beck smiled.

"I want to find them, Beck." Jade spoke as she looked into his sincere eyes.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We can leave tomorrow afternoon and try to find them."

"I don't want to do it all the time. I don't want to suddenly walk on their doorstep and go "hey, I'm your daughter. You abandoned me 17 years ago." It'd just be weird."

"Know what?" She suddenly asked a few minutes later as they lied on the bed. "I'm gonna go home, pack everything and notify Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and we'll do an all-nighter. I can find out where they live."

"Okay. Be careful driving." They shared a long lasting kiss before Jade left. She got back on her bike and biked back home. She snuck in through the door and tip toed to her room. She throws her suitcase onto her bed and opens her drawers. She takes out pieces of clothing, folds them and puts them in the suitcase. She got her backpack and emptied it before putting her laptop and other electronics along with chords in it. This was it.

She zipped her suitcase and carefully and silently opened her window. She managed to fit her suitcase through the window and she saw it land on the floor. She put on her backpack and walked out of the house. She got her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her car. She put her suitcase in the back and her backpack in the passenger seat.

She started up the car and drove away to Beck's house. She got out her phone and called Cat. When Cat answered, Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jade!" Cat shouted.

"Hey, Cat," Jade started. "Meet Beck and I at his RV. Tell Andre, Tori, and Robbie to meet there too. We're talking a late road trip."

"Kay!" She shouted. Jade rolled her eyes and hung up. She drove for the rest away with the radio on loud. Gavin Degraw was on the radio. Jade arrived at Beck's house and got her stuff out. She slammed the door and walked to the door of the RV after locking her car.

Before they knew it, everyone was there. "Okay, so what's thing about a late night trip? Oh, my god, is Jade trying to kill us?"

"No," Jade answered Tori's question as she sat on the bed typing on the computer. "I would've killed you guys already if I was planning on doing that. Beck, tell them what happened."

On the computer, Jade was on her email account. She found out what one of her biological parent's email address was. She was typing a mean note. It read. "Remember me? I bet you don't. Let's see. I guess I'll give you clues. You gave birth to me then put me up for adoption. Why did you do that?" She sent the message and put the laptop up. Jade joined in on the conversation just as Beck was talking.

"While Jade was gone, I found out that they live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Its 37 hours away. We can go by airplane or by car and take turns driving every 4 hours."

"I'd rather go by car. The sooner I can leave, the happier I'll be to get away from Trina."

"Whatever." Jade said as she sat down.

"Want to leave right now?"

"But we have to pack." Cat said.

"True. You have 15 minutes. Go!" Jade shouted and they all left. Jade and Beck lied on his bed shortly after and they watched TV. Beck got up and got his suitcase out. He put it near Jade and she unzipped it as he got the things he needed. Cat walked back in the RV with Tori. Andre and Robbie were next to come in.

"You guys ready to go?" Andre asked. Everybody nodded and they hooked the RV to Beck's car.

"Okay, so, here's how we'll do it. Beck will drive the first 4 hours, then Jade will drive for the next 4 hours, then Andre, then Tori, then Robbie, and then Cat."

Beck got in the truck with Jade as Tori, Robbie, Andre and Cat stayed in the car. This was it! Jade was going to Tree Hill and was going to find her real family.

**Name of Next chapter: I'm Brooke Davis, Your Sister**


End file.
